


Он все понимает!

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10474188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Просто небольшая история о Уэйде, который в восторге от их с Питером малыша, но волнуется, как бы ребенок не перенял некоторые... нежелательные черты его характера.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [He Get's It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057815) by [AnimeLoveLover123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveLover123/pseuds/AnimeLoveLover123). 



— Пожалуйста! — повторил Уэйд, сложив ладони в умоляющем жесте и встав на колени перед своим парнем.

— Ты серьезно? — спросил Питер, подняв брови и насмешливо улыбнувшись.

— Ну ладно тебе, это всего лишь пятнашки, — продолжал умолять тот, придвигаясь ближе, протискиваясь между ног Питера, хотя тот не очень-то и сопротивлялся.

— Ну хорошо, — согласился Паркер с преувеличенно страдальческим вздохом, и Уэйд восторженно пискнул. Он так и подпрыгнул с коленей, когда Питер откинулся на кушетку и задрал рубашку — Уилсон наслаждался открывшимся видом. Усевшись рядом, Уэйд немедленно положил руки на выпуклый живот Питера, погладил несколько раз, прежде чем выбрать одно местечко и нажать.

— Попался! Теперь ты водишь! — объявил он, затем замолчал, сконцентрировавшись в ожидании ответа, который не заставил себя ждать. Уэйд взорвался ликующим смехом, когда почувствовал, как ребенок легонько пнул его. Действуя по той же схеме, Уэйд «осаливал» малыша и светился от счастья, получая ответ. Питер не смог удержать нежной улыбки при виде этой невинной сцены.

Он был так благодарен за все это: за любовь и поддержку своему парню, за то, что Щ.И. Т. помог с деньгами для ребенка, потому что Уэйд напрочь отказался брать задания и покидать беременного любовника, за то, что его супергеройские друзья согласились последить за городом, пока Человек-паук будет в декретном отпуске. Несколько месяцев он переживал, но, кажется, все шло неплохо, несмотря на все первоначальные страхи Питера. Когда он обнаружил, что беременный, то волновался, что из-за этого будут проблемы — ну, они случались, но скорее мелкие неприятности, чем что-то серьезное. Особенно его беспокоило, как все это отразится на его отношениях с Уэйдом. Но, несмотря на все опасения Питера, услышав новость, Уилсон искренне обнял его.

Та ночь отпечаталась в голове Питера навсегда. То, как Уэйд смотрел на него. Впервые за все время их отношений наемник молчал, и это было ужасно неловко. Но еще более неловко стало, когда Уэйд упал на колени, прижался головой к тогда еще плоскому животу Питера и разрыдался. В ту ночь — и потом еще не раз за время беременности Питера — Уэйд улегся так, чтобы голова была рядом с их нерожденным ребенком, и заснул.

— Боже, — заговорил Питер, выплывая из приятных воспоминаний в реальность, — он даже еще не родился, а ты его так балуешь, — произнес он легко, показывая, что его это нисколько не парит.

— Что плохого в том, чтобы любить нашего ребенка? — защищаясь, спросил Уэйд, все еще поглаживая большой живот.

— Ничего плохого в любви к нему нет, но иногда ты перебарщиваешь. Например, читаешь ему сказки на ночь, хотя ты же знаешь, что он еще ничего не понимает, да?

— Конечно, он понимает, — заверил его Уэйд, затем обратился к животу Питера: — Ты же все понимаешь, да, потому что ты такой умняшечка, прямо как мамулечка? — Он легонько надавил и снова почувствовал ответный пинок. — Видишь, он понимает.

— Так у нас родится гениальный ребенок? — спросил Питер, даже не собираясь возражать против звания матери, которым Уэйд наградил его раз и навсегда.

— Ага, он будет совсем как ты.

— Он не может быть в точности как я, иначе что же он унаследует от тебя?

— Очень надеюсь, что ничего.

— Уэйд, — вздохнул Питер, своим заявлением тот почти полностью похоронил его веселое настроение, — не надо так.

— Но, малыш…

— Никаких «но»! — отрезал Питер, строго ткнув пальцем в бойфренда. — Я надеюсь, что он многое унаследует от тебя. Твою решительность, твое остроумие, твой исцеляющий фактор, способность заставить людей улыбаться при самых плохих обстоятельствах, умение принимать всех людей без различия. Я хочу видеть в нем так много твоих качеств!

Уэйд коротко взглянул на него, прежде чем усмехнуться. Он прижался лбом к большому животу Питера, смущаясь из-за того чувства, которое полыхало и порхало в груди. В этот самый момент он заработал еще один удар от ребенка — прямо в лоб:

— Видишь, он точно понимает!!!


End file.
